


Mysterious Mistletoe

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, F/M, Humor, community: celebrate_fma, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Riza knows what she is up to.





	

Riza might have shoved Roy under the mistletoe. Accounts of the incident varied. Some said she tripped him. Others said she very casually elbowed him while she lifted her eggnog to drink. There were a couple holdouts that said Roy drunkenly stumbled there on his own. Most claimed they hadn't seen how he got there. Everyone did however agree on the following points. Roy had ended up under the mistletoe that had mysteriously appeared moments before the party had began. Riza had pounced upon him with stealth and precision that had shocked everyone. No one even knew what was happening until she already had a hold of him, dipping him like the heroine of some romance novel. She was also apparently using tongue and Roy wasn't complaining.


End file.
